The Growing Fondness Between Two Hearts
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: "Hey, what ya reading?" She pointed at the cover and continued to read. He laughed, "Ok, whats your name?"This time she looked at him, blushed and turned away. "Lucy." "Well I'm Natsu. And I was wondering if you would go out with me?" (Story idea 3) Story quote: Tell me you love me and I'll tell you too. Is it alright if I spend the rest of my days with you?
1. The Start to a Fairy 'Tail'

"Once in a while, in our ordinary lives, fate sends us a real life fairy tale."

* * *

Out of all the students at Fairy Tail High, one almost didn't exist. Everyone had crowds of friends around them, had dated every one of their friends at least twice, and never was quiet in conversation. But one, didn't have any friends, never spoke, and never had a boyfriend. She lived with only her mother, who was sickly and frail, and her cat. Everyone else at her school lived in giant houses and had both of their parents working. She had a job after school while her mother worked at somewhere she never told her daughter. Life was tough but not as bad as it sounded. According to this young girl, friends are all just backstabbing liars.

* * *

If you were to find yourself standing in Class B's room, you would never notice the back corner had a person back there. There were no other students crowded around her desk, the teacher never called on her, and she never spoke to another soul. Some of her old "friends" would bring up in conversation, but only when they said, "Bet you 100 yen no one has heard Lucy talk!" Or, "How much you want to bet that Heartfilia has never had a boyfrriend or her first kiss?"

Whenever some of the girls passed her, they would tease her about how she was seventeen and she still hadn't been kissed, but after the 50th time that happened, Lucy just ignored it. She had no male admirers, so she admired no males. But she knew what boy that every girl wanted to hook up with because of all the gossip between Natsu Dragneel's fangirls.

Natsu Dragneel, a Class A student with spiky pink, or salmon, hair and black eyes. Always wearing a scarf with a white scaly pattern. He is completely unattracted to girls, and a dummy when it comes to romance. But there is a good 95% of the female population at his school that write his last name as theirs.

Every trip to the bathroom included conversations like, "Natsu is so cute! I think he might like me, I caught him staring at me while we were talking and doing our project for reading! OMG! I just want to grab him by the scarf and..." By that time, Lucy had left.

One day, all that would change. Fate had a plan for our poor little outcast, and most of the time, fate is a bitch.

Lucy's POV

A few steps away from my desk, and I saw her again. I saw Michelle with all of my old friends. Her, and the guy I used to like, and his girlfriend, and a few faces I didn't know. The ones who ruined being social for me. I wonder... do they still take advantage of their friends and use them to get out of trouble? Do they still remember the incident?

* * *

_"I am very disapointed in all of you. Whos idea was it to play catch with my aniversary present? That was a very special vase from America!"_

_Michelle pointed at me. "It was Lucy! She said that it would be fun and threw it. I tried to stop her!"_

_But, I didn't do it. I didn't do anything._

_"Well you will have to pay me back Lucy! Good job for telling the truth Michelle." The teacher put a gold sticker on her shirt and grabbed my hand as she walked towards the door._

_I didn't do anything, I really didn't! Please, believe me! _

* * *

It took me forever to pay back that vase. That thing was worth more than me. That and now teachers hate me and don't even bother to try and teach me. My mother thinks I am a straight A teachers pet with buckets of friends, but she never bothers to ask why no one ever calls, or comes over, or invites me over. She has never wondered why she is never invited to parent teacher conferences, or even why I never smile anymore. My teachers act like they are scared to speak to the mother of "a demon".

After the vase thing, my "friends" avoided me and got gold stars for blaming what they did on me. And there was the things they said when they thought I wasn't there. There was a mix of trash talk, but mostly "shes only good for her house, money, food, and to get us out of trouble," and "Shes not even worth it. No one is her friend, she is a demon." Isn't funny how your best friend can turn into your worst enemy in only the blink of an eye? What are friends anyway? I have enemies. They still call me names and they still ignore me when I walk by.

Another day of making shapes out of the clouds was what was going to happen. Or should I read today? I guess I'll just...

"Natsu-kun!" Almost all the girls got up and ran to the hallway. Squeals filled my hearing and I put my hands over my ears. What is their problem? He isn't even in this class.

"Natsu! Do you wanna go out with me to karoke?"

"Sure, it'll be fun."

"Yes!" I heard footsteps and a few disapointed groans except for one happy squeal. "I got date with Naaatsu! I got a date with Naaatsu!" A very happy Minerva danced around her desk while we waited for Mr. Clive. Her female friends gave her high fives while her guy friends rolled their eyes and pretended not to care.

"You know he probably won't show up right?" Minerva stopped and all eyes turned to the voice.

It was none other than Natsu's best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Tall, raven black hair, abs, tattoo, and no shirt, again. His own herd of fans gathered around him, led by no other than his stalker, Juvia. He sat with his feet on his desk and his head leaning back onto his arms, which were crossed behind his head. He opened one eye to look at Minerva.

She looked shocked yet sad, but then her friends all gathered around her saying that he likes her and shes special because he said yes. Minerva nodded and looked at Gray with a smug expression. "Well, then why did he say yes then?"

Gray smirked and closed his eye again. "Its Natsu. He doesn't say no, but he also never goes. You're no more special to him than the gum he spits out every day." Just to prove his point he spit the gum he was chewing, on Minerva's shoe.

She looked down at her shoe and then back up at Gray, tears evident in her eyes. Ok, even though I don't care about her or her group of friends, that was pretty harsh. Within the seconds it took Gray to reopen his mouth, Minerva slapped him. The room went silent, excpet for the breathing of Minerva. She turned and came face to face with the teacher. "Minerva, I'll see you in detention. Expect ISS (in school suspension) tomorrow."

She looked like a sad puppy as she stared at the teacher, but she nodded and went to her seat. She glared at Gray as she walked by and sat down. But he turned around, because her seat was two behind him, and whispered to his friend Loke. Minerva raised an eyebrow and tried to listen in, but they both turned to face her, and they stuck out their tongues.

That, ladies and gentlemen, is a sign of immaturity.

Minerva looked so stunned at their childish comeback, everyone couldn't help but laugh and reach over to give Gray and Loke high fives. Minerva's "friends" even laughed. And, because of this, I rest my case. Friends always come back to haunt you. Eventually, they turn around and sell you out, turn against you, or just hate you out of the blue. Even just laughing at you can be a bad sign.

The door swongs open, and all the guys start drooling. Oh great, here comes Queen Bitch. Ahe strurs to the front of the room, atrikes a pose, and flutters her eyelashes. "Oh dear, I'm soooooooo sorry for being late teacher. Will you please forgive me?"

Ladies and gentlemen, meet my worst enemy. Lisanna Strauss. The most sluttiest and stuck up person I have ever met. She is the leader of the cheerleading team and flirts with every guy, even if she knows they are staring at her ass when she waves and blows a kiss. I don't know what her problem is with me, but she HATES my guts. And the feeling is mutual. She has got her eyes on the prize, Natsu. She thinks that if she makes her outfits more skimpier, and if she flirts with him 24/7 that he'll ask her out. When I heard her say this (not in those exact words), I whispered slut, and maybe she heard me.

Mr. Clive blinkes before he stood up, closed his eyes, cleared his breath and... (I was smirking, hoping she gets detention like Minerva) and he...

"Of course! Anything for the beautiful Lisanna! And my what a sexy... err... I mean nice outfit you have today!" He got one of those perverted old man faces and she just sat, or stood, there taking in his perverted compliments and remarks.

What a let down. Well, time to pull out the journal. I'm gonna be here for a while.

* * *

I walked through the halls and towards the door of the school, my lunch in hand. This school is big enough that you could ditch all your classes and not get caught. The front of the school was where everyday everyone sat, except me. I found the prettiest place behind a wall of ivy. A whole forest of cherry trees, and right now they are in blossom. I can just sit back here and eat with the trees for company.

This place is where I found my cat, Happy. Back when it was my first year here. He was an abandoned kitten, and I was looking for a good spot to eat without getting ridiculed at. He had probably been back here for a while... he was as shriveled up as a potato sack. And his ex-owner must have been... well, imaginative. When I found him, he was dyed baby blue. He was meowing from hunger, but no one payed ant attention as girls gathered around Natsu and boys around Lisanna. I was aitting next to the ivy wall and at first... I thought his wailing was a ghost... and I fell backwards and right through the ivy (which I thought covered a real wall). The meowing grew louder and I followed it. Sitting in an old worn out cardboard box with only a ratted old cushion to sit on, was a blue kitten, only a big as my fist. Luckily, I had some fish in my lunch.

That day, I ate no lunch, but I found my new lunch spot and got a kitten. Sometimes, Happy will wait out here for me and we'll eat together. Other times, I eat by myself. It all depends on how lazy the cat is. Actually, being a lone wolf is awesome. Without friends, there is no backstabbing, boy drama, or the requirement 8f talking.

I leaned back until my body was flat on the ground. Cherry blossoms fell on and around me, blanketing theunderneath of the tree I was laying under. I saw clouds drifting across blue sky, and cherry blossoms floating in the wind. It was such a beautiful sight, I couldn't stop my eyes from closing...

* * *

Normal POV

_Whoosh!_

Lucy flew through the hall on rabbits feet. She fell asleep outside... right before P.E..

She. Was. Screwed.

P.E. was run by a demon. Student Coucil Rep. Erza took over P.E. after Natsu put the normal teacher in the hospital, hes been in a coma for the whole year. And if you showed up late, death was the most mild punishment. Class A and B had P.E. together, so Lisanna would be hitting on Natsu when Lucy got there.

For some reason, when Lucy finally made it to the gym, everyone was goofing around. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know anyone to ask. She just stood in the doorway until, "Hey! You by the door!"

Lucy looked surprised, she was the only one by the door. She just stood until a VERY familiar face ran up to her. "Hey. Erza's gone today, so you can just do whatever you want. Here, come with me."

Natsu Dragneel put his hand out to Lucy. She stared blankly at his hand. Why her? Apparently, he didn't know Michelle or Lisanna or any of those girls very wel...

She found herself taking his hand. He smiled at her and led her across the gym. Every girl playing basketball or volleyball stopped to stare. Lisanna stood with s disgusted face, and Lucy pushed up her glasses, and (she couldn't help it) smirked. Lisanna made one of those 'oh no you didn't' faces and Lucy giggled.

"Here, you can sit here if you want. I see you brought a book so, I just guessed you might want to read." Lucy looked to her hand and saw her favorite book, a murder mystery with romance sprinkled in.. She didn't even realize she brought it from her locker.

She nodded and sat in the corner spot. It was actually rather comfy... At the time she didn't realize why every jaw open seemed to drop lower. But when she saw the name tag above her, she saw their reasoning. This was Natsu's spot, the one he wouldn't let anyone sit in, no matter what circumstances. His jacket was blanketed on parts of the wall and on the bench, so she wasn't touching the wall.

He smiled and left. She opened her book and flipped to the spot where her bookmark was open to. But, instead of reading, she secretly spied on Natsu.

* * *

(With Natsu and Gray, 20 min. after Lucy sat down.)

"Phew! Good game Gray, even though I totally made more baskets than you." Natsu leaned back against a random bench while Gray sat up next to him.

"Yay yah, rub it in. I'll kick your butt next time." Gray took a towel and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Natsu and Gray watched all the rest of their classes screw around, from the nerds doing calculus homework, to the girls shooting hoops and passing around a volleyball. Gray looked over at Natsu. "Hey, if you could ask anyone here out, who would it be?"

Natsu turned to look at Gray. "Eh, I don't care about any of them."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Just pick one, or I'll pick for you." He smirked when Natsu groaned and sat up.

"Fine." He scanned the class, and when he came across his usual corner, he pointed his finger toward the young blonde reading. "Her! The geek in the glasses!"

Gray followed his finger and his jaw dropped. "Who is that? And why is she in your spot?""

Natsu shrugged and said, "How should I know? She's in your class. And I let her sit there."

Gray turned to look at his friend and glared. "You wouldn't even let me sit there when I broke my leg and Erza called an ambulance. I had to sit on the freaking floor."

Natsu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yay, but I've never seen her before. I've known you aince I was sucking my thumb. But she would be the one I would date in a heartbeat."

Gray replied, "Why her? Why not someone like Lisanna?"

"Because," Natsu directed his finger towards said white haired girl, "Lisanna is a slutty head cheerleader, and that blonde is a cute outcast."

"Pshhh. Why don't you go ask her out then?" Gray leaned back and closed his eyes.

Natsu stood up. "Fine. I will, since you're gonna be a prick about it."

Natsu srtutted across the gym and slid across the bendh until he was directly beside the blonde. "Hey, what ya reading?"

She pointed at the cover and continued to read. He laughed, "Ok, well whats your name?"

This time she looked at him and she blushed and turned away. "Lucy." She mumbled very softly.

He smiled. "Lucy, what a pretty name. I'm Natsu. And I just wanted to know..." Lucy turned to face him again. "Will you go out with me?"

_To be continued_


	2. The Smell and Warmth of Fire

Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think that anyone would like this story, but you guys proved me wrong! Thank you and here is chapter 2!

* * *

"Sometimes my brain and my heart argue,

And when my brain says 'no'

I listen to my heart who says, 'yes'.

And then my brain is stuck dealing

with all the shattered pieces of my heart."

* * *

_Previously on The Growing Fondness Between Two Hearts (previously The Fondness of the Heart):_

_Natsu strutted across the gym and slid across the bench until he was directly beside the blonde. "Hey, what ya reading?"_

_She pointed at the cover and continued to read. He laughed, "Ok, whats your name?"_

_This time she looked at him and blushed and turned away. "Lucy.", she mumbled very softly._

_He smiled, "Lucy, what a pretty name. I'm Natsu. And I just wanted to know..." Lucy turned to face him. "Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

(20 min. Previous...)

Natsu smiled and walked away. Lucy opened up her book to her bookmark and shoved her nose in it. She read maybe three or four words before she lowered it just enough for her to peek over at the boy who owned the seat she was using.

He was walking to Gray, who seemed to be waiting for him. Thats probably where he was before he helped Lucy. She blushed at the memory, no one had been that nice to her in a while, and it was the most popular, with both boys and girls, guy in her entire school. How much luckier could a girl like her get?

After a few shoves back and forth, a fight broke out between Natsu and Gray. Oh, Natsu is also known as the biggest delinquent in the school. Fire and fights with Gray control his life but usually Erza stops them when they start to fight... who knows how long this one will las...

"Oh boys! Its not very healthy to fight with insults and fists! How about you drop it and play some b-ball? That way Erza won't haunt us from wherever she is right now. Ok?" Lisanna bent down in front of Natsu with her booty shorts on (to "pick up a basketball").

Lucy found herself cursing under her breath at the action, even though she sees it every day. For some reason she wanted to just beat the hell out of Lisanna and drag Natsu away from her. She wanted to just give her the most smug expression as she walked away with him mouthing 'mine'.

But Natsu just rolled his eyes and picked the basketball up for her. She blinked her eyes in surprise that he hadn't even cared about the fact she was practically letting him see her whole ass and yelling 'Rape me!'. "Thanks for the idea Lisanna, but I'll get the basketball. You were moving in slow motion." Natsu turned and walked back to Gray, who was laughing, but staring at Lisanna, who was still bent over.

Natsu gripped the ball and said, "You ready to lose ice prick?" Gray took off his shirt and gave him a smug smile. "No, I'm ready to win though. You're going down flames for brains!"

And with that, the most violent basketball game the school had seen yet occured. All the girls picked sides and acted as cheerleaders for either Team Natsu Is Hotter Than Fire or Gray's Abs Are Bigger Than A Glacier. It even got to the point where the for real cheerleaders put on their uniforms and brought out pom poms. All the girls formed human pyramids where they were standing on eachothers shoulders and doing the can-can. Lisanna was leading the cheer for Natsu while Juvia (Gray's official stalker) led for Gray.

All the guy's just yelled stuff like 'Go for a three pointer!' Every girl started to have dance offs between teams. Lisanna and Juvia led a team of them plus two in the main dance off. They were screaming cheers while they put all their effort into dancing. It was evenly split teams, except Natsu had a silent cheerleader, the only one who didn't join in on the Dance Dance Revolution looking battle.

She was watching him and cheering internally. But when she glanced at a random place in her book she saw the words 'he leaned down and kissed her'. She automatically started to read where she was, because apparently there was a kiss coming up in her new favorite romance novel.

Before she knew it, she felt a body slide next to her. "Hey, what ya reading?"

She didn't process who's voice it was and pointed at the cover, her book was just getting good.

She heard an adorable laugh and then, "Ok, whats your name?"

This time she looked up from her book and saw the guy she had been picturing as the main boy character in her book. She blushed and looked away, "Lucy." She mumbled quietly.

"Lucy, what a pretty name."

His voice made her name sound pretty.

"I'm Natsu."

Oh, that she knew perfectly well.

"And I just wanted to know..." She turned and faced him, wondering where this was going.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

_Present:_

Lucy froze, like a statue. She looked like a deer in headlights. Her face started to burn up, like flame rushing through her blood and stopping in her once pale cheeks. He noticed this, and couldn't help but compare that color to that of a pink rose, very pretty, but he wondered why this color found its way to her cheeks. "What... me?" She found her voice, hoping this wasn't a dare or joke, but at the same time hoping it was.

He smiled gently, " Why not?" He pushed up her glasses , which were almost completely off her face. She smiled at his kindness, but questions still circled in her head.

"Whats with this all of a sudden?", she gently asked, not wanting to sound like she was saying no, "I know you far too well from all the gossip between hopeless girls, but I didn't think you knew me until class today. You know, you could date any girl here, and I know for a fact Lisanna is IN LOVE with you..." She was silenced by his finger.

"But I don't want to date Lisanna, I want to date you. Is that ok?" He removed his finger from her lips. She smiled and nodded, she was so into the moment that she didn't process that she just agreed to be Natsu's girlfriend.

"Good. Now we have about fifteen minutes, why don't we get to know eachother a little better?" He gave a toothy grin. She blushed and nodded.

Across the gym Gray had his jaw hanging down. He looked over and first thing sees Natsu and his apparent new girlfriend chatting back and forth. Natsu even held her hand which she blushed at. But a few words from Natsu and she was smiling while saying a few things here and there. Gray put on a smirk, well done flame head, just treat this one nicer and maybe you can keep a girl for a while.

Just then, an announcment filled the air. The frantic voice of the principal yelled, "We are in a lockdown! I repeat! Lockdown! Grab a buddy and get against the wall! Teachers, its a code 818, you know what to do."

Every student grabbed somone and sat on the bleachers. Erza explained what an 818 was, criminal spotted on campus. It was very rare, so the kids took it seriously. But, they still continued quiet conversations, because they had turn off the lights and they were nervous, conversations were a distraction so no one got scared.

Lucy froze and Natsu asked "Are you ok? Are you scared?" Lucy gave a small nod in response. "Well, lets play a game, we'll ask eachother questions until its over. Ok?" Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Whats your favorite color?" She mumbled, "Pink... Whats your favorite animal?" "Dragon. Whats your favorite..."

Their game continued, Lucy got so distracted she forgot they were in lockdown, until the announcment saying they could go home interupted their staring contest. "Wow, its already an hour past when school gets out." Natsu looked at his watch. Lucy looked at it too and her eyes widened.

Everyone hissed when someone turned back on the lights. Everyone ran to their lockers and grabbed their stuff, some had buses to catch or parents waiting for them while others took off running home. Meanwhile Natsu walked Lucy to her locker, because he already grabbed his stuff, waited for her to grab her things and walked with her outside, all while holding her hand.

Once they got outside Natsu asked, "Do you walk or do parents pick you up?" "Walk." Natsu smiled, "Well then, is it ok if I walk you home?" Lucy blushed, then smiled back, "If you want to..."

"Great! Lead the way!" Natsu pulled her forward a little and she gave a dazzling smile, which he returned with his signature grin. She gave directions and pointed all the way until her house. When they got there she released his hand, "Thank you, for walking me home." "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled and she smiled back and nodded. She turned to go inside but he grabbed her hand and turned her back around. She looked at him surprised, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

It was only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Even after he left with a wave and a dash down the street, the warmth from his lips lingered. The only thing she could think of, was how he smelled like a warm fire, and how his skin felt like warmth from a real fire.


End file.
